Mobile devices are increasingly prevalent and versatile. For example, a diverse set of programs can be executed on cellular phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs). Additionally, mobile devices can present a user with many types of information (e.g., news or instructional tutorials). A mobile device's user interface may allow a user to select a program to execute (e.g., by selecting a graphical icon associated with the program) and/or to view specific available information. If the user is unable to easily select the program or view the information, the program's or information's value is decreased. Thus, it is important to provide a user interface that allows a user to easily access desired programs and information.